Large industrial compressor systems typically have complex design and assembly procedures, and are difficult to move due to the large size and weight. Reducing system complexity can reduce costs related to manufacturing and assembly as well as to increase durability of the system. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.